Shadows and regrets
by finiteinfinities
Summary: She reaches out, he pulls back. She holds out her hand and he just turns away. No more. For years, Sakura has loyally stood by Sasuke, never expecting anything in return. But one incidence shatters her faith in him completely and she decides that this is it. She won't take this anymore. That's when Sasuks decides that he wants her back and won't stop at anything to win her over.
1. chapter 1

I walk away, knowing he won't stop me. He won't call out my name... he won't even make a sound. For years, I wondered whether his indifference reflected his lack of concern for me, or his inability to put his thoughts into words. Right now, it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter why he seemed so calm and stoic as I told him that he's the worst thing that has ever happened to me and that I never wish to see him again. I poured my heart out and told him about all the things that have pushed me to the edge and that I no longer believe that he ever loved me. And he just stood there taking it all in and when I was done, he just uttered his favourite syllable, "Hn".

That's when I turned away and left. leaving behind all my hopes right there at his feet. And I also left behind a part of my heart that has and will forever belong only to him.


	2. How it all began

Author note: Dear BatCat, you're my first (and probably only) reviewer to my very first story so thank you. Seeing as you have a question, I can't help but answer it the best way possible. P.S. It's almost 3 A.M. when I'm typing this out, so please excuse the mistakes I'm very likely to make.

 **5** **years ago** (Sakura POV)

I walk to the cafeteria with Ino who's going on and on about this "really cute boy" in her class who's apparently brilliant, albeit lazy. How she figures out a person she's just met is beyond me. I get in line and turn around to her. "Wow Ino, he sounds great. Now all you have to figure out is how to get him to elope with you", I say rolling my eyes. She snorts and says, "Shut up, forehead. I'm just saying that it's really rare for me to be attracted to a guy for his smartness".

I collect my food and begin walking towards our table. I laugh, saying "Yeah, it's really rare. The only thing you usually get attracted to is a guy's butt-". I slam into a wall spilling my juice all over the said wall while the rest of my food falls onto the floor. I look up and find myself staring into infuriated onyx eyes. The wall I crashed into appears to be a tall guy, well built without being bulky with jet black hair. The kind I was talking about earlier who Ino usually goes for. I blush, mentally slapping myself for staring and say "Sorry, I didn't mean to-". "Be the ignorant person you are who can't look at where she's going? Got it." he says glaring at me and then walks away. Everyone in the cafeteria is looking at me for the debacle I've made of myself. I crashed into a guy who I spent a solid minute ogling at and then he walked away after leaving my dignity in shambles on MY FIRST DAY IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL. Well fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Princess6464, I would love to be friends. Naruto has been a major part of my life and I'll always be very fond of it :) Musalih, sasusakusara7, alaitasune I hope I don't let you guys down if you decide to continue with this story. And thanks to the reviewer who said this story has potential :). It really means a lot.

As it turns out, aggravating wall I ran into has a name. _**Uchiha Sasuke**_. And since bad luck hasn't hounded me enough already, Mr. Uchiha appears to be popular. Okay, popular maybe a severe understatement. The girls want to date him and have his babies and the guys want to be him. This makes the cafeteria debacle SO much worse. It's been a week since the incident and I still get weird looks as I pass through the hallway. So much for making new friends.

When I transferred to this school, Ino was the only person I knew because she transferred with me. We've been inseparable since we were toddlers and Ino stood up for me in front of my bullies. I love her to death and I'm so glad I have her here with me. My dad got transferred to this city and when he told me we were moving, I thought that was the end for me. Ino came over and we cried for hours. Seeing us this miserable, her parents graciously allowed her to transfer with me and stay with her aunt who lives in this city as well. When we heard about this, we started crying again. This time, in joy. I sometimes feel really guilty for having her do this for me and I've told her so multiple times. She always waves me away saying, "It's not just for you, you know. I'd be miserable without you too. And it's not that far from home. I'll see them as often as I want". I'm so lucky to have her.

I sigh, walking into my class. The teacher is already in class and asks me to introduce myself. I look down as I mumble my name, still embarrassed about the incident. I'm usually bold enough to hold my ground in such situations but it's kinda hard to do that when everyone is looking at you with a mixture of pity and disgust. I wish Ino was here. Sadly, she chose art over literature. Once I'm done, he signs my sheet and looks around the class for an empty seat as I stuff my paper into my bag. He points me to the back of the room to an empty chair. I walk with my head lowered. The last thing I want right now is to trip on somebody's foot. I reach my seat and hear an all too familiar voice to my right saying, " No juice this time?". Oh no. Oh no no NO. I slowly lift my eyes up into his onyx ones. I hate repeating myself but…. Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit silently at the lunch table, fuming. I get that it's my fault for ruining his shirt, but that's still no reason for him to bother me this much. He's definitely dragging this out way more than he has to. The other day when I by him beside his locker to get to mine, he was drinking soda while talking to his friends and when he saw me, he made a big show of hiding the can behind his back as though I'd attack him which made his friends burst out laughing. Jerk. If he keeps this up, I'm honestly going to lose it. I wonder how he'd like his smug face shoved up his pompous ass.

"Helloooooo? Earth to forehead!" Ino said, shaking her hand in front of my face. "Are you still plotting different ways of murdering Uchiha? Not that he doesn't deserve it". I sigh. "I'm just annoyed. Why does he keep going out of his way to piss me off?!" I groan. "Well, some people just get off on putting others down. Don't let him get to you, Sak", she says placing her hand over mine. I look into her concerned eyed and muster a smile. We're currently waiting for these two girls Ino made friends with in Art. I'm not even surprised. She's very charismatic and is great at making new friends.

Just then Ino yells, "Tenten! Hinata! Over heeeeeereeee!" flailing her arms over her head. I sigh and then smile, shaking my head. Ino being over the top as always. They join us at the table and I appraise them quietly as they greet Ino. They're both really pretty. Hinata in a softer, quieter way while Tenten seemed sharper and bolder. "Forehead, this is Tenten and Hinata. Girls, this is Sakura, my **BEST FRIEND** since before the time I even knew what the term meant" Ino says, beaming. I laugh and say hi. "Hi, Sakura-chan" Hinata says quietly with a smile. "Oh! You're the juice-girl!" Tenten blurts out and immediately cringes. I groan and bury my head into my hands. "I'm so sorry" she apologises. "I've just heard thay going around. Still stupid of me to say that, though. I'm sorry the dipshits here are giving you a hard time over something as small as that". I wave her away saying, "It's alright. It doesn't bother me". Which was a lie, but I really didn't want to get into it right now. Besides, these girls seemed really nice.

Suddenly, a blob of orange plops into the table in front of us and yells, " **HINATA-CHAAAAAN** How're you doing?". Hinata blushes and says, "Hello Naruto-kun. I'm great. How're you?". "I'm fantastic, believe it! Can we sit here?" he asks and without waiting for her answer he shouts, "Oye! Teme! I found us a table!"

We're too shocked to frame a response. We look at each other not sure how to deal with this bundle of raw energy that has manifested itself in front of us in an orange jumpsuit. Upon further observation, I notice that the loud blonde is actually quite cute. He's tall, lean, has a thick tuff if blonde hair and the most vibrant blue eyes I have ever seen. His mouth looks like it's been permanently etched into a smile. A smile that is currently directed toward Hinata, who, mind you, is still blushing. Ah... a crush, perhaps. She wouldn't be this flustered if he was her boyfriend. Either way, not wanting to ruin things for my new friend, I plaster a smile onto my face even though I don't want this stanger and this teme to sit with us. Then suddenly, as fate, cruel cruel fate would have it, from behind him I heard a voice which I despised **THE MOST IN THE WHOLE WORLD** say, "Tch. Dobe. I've told you I'm not sitting with you and this girl you pine over every-". He stops mid-sentence as his eyes meet mine. His ONYX eyes. The smile slides off my face and slips into a frown. No. There's **NO WAY** he was sitting here. "SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto says looking back and forth nervously hoping nobody made sense of that. I'm just glad that Uchiha didn't want to sit here either. There's no way he'd want to spend another second with the girl who spilled juice over his shirt which apparently seems to have RUINED HIS LIFE! Urgh! I seethe quietly, glaring at him. His lips pull up into a smirk as he says, "You know what? I changed my mind. Let's eat". I groan for the third time today. This is just NOT my day.


End file.
